


A city seems

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Sentient Atlantis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Атлантида живая и способна любить. Разве кто-нибудь в этом сомневался?





	A city seems

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A city seems](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340701) by thisissirius. 



Присматривать за ними казалось правильным решением.  
Ты чувствовала, что если дать им время и любовь, ты сможешь понять их так же, как ты знала своих создателей. Они казались более приземлёнными и осознающими пределы своих возможностей, в отличие от пришедших первыми. И чем больше времени ты проводила с ними, взаимодействуя и наблюдая, чем больше ты о них узнавала, тем больше они удивляли тебя.  
Они обращаются с тобой с заботой и любовью, но при этом держат дистанцию, что для тебя непривычно. Поначалу ты думала, это из-за того, что им чужда идея о разумном городе, а потом ты поняла, что они просто не знают о том, что у тебя есть свой разум.  
С тех пор ты много раз пыталась предупредить их о разных событиях, показать им тот мир, который они хотят, о котором мечтают, если бы только они смогли увидеть и принять это.

{ . }

Он похож маяк в ночи, в момент, когда он впервые появляется в зале Врат. Как будто вы оба вернулись домой, и с каждым его шагом по тебе идёт легкая дрожь, отдающаяся надеждой, любовью и желанием. Ты знаешь, что он не понимает мир, в который попал, и стараешься встретить его радушно, освещая его путь, согревая его комнаты и даря ему ощущение настоящей жизни.

Ты слаба и боишься, что не справишься, но если это будут твои последние мгновения, ты хочешь, чтобы он понял, какой ты можешь стать, будь у тебя достаточно времени.

Ты нашептываешь ему свои мысли и чаянья глубоко в подсознание, и пусть даже он этого и не понимает, но ты вспоминаешь, чего ты была лишена эти тысячи лет. Ты постоянно говоришь ему, как ты по нему скучала и ждала его, хочешь показать ему всё, что у тебя есть.

И во время всплытия (о, благословенный сладкий воздух, и кого же тебе благодарить за эту свежесть?), и во время атаки, и пробуждения врага ты всё шепчешь и шепчешь его разуму. Ты касаешься его мыслей и видишь вещи, такие новые и захватывающие, что и не знаешь, как сравнивать себя и те места и земли, что он покинул. 

Но эти сомнения исчезают в тот момент, когда он садится в Кресло надолго и его разум касается твоего так глубоко и полно, как ты даже и не мечтала, и ты узнаёшь его самые глубоко упрятанные тайны. Сейчас вокруг опасность и тебя терзает боль, но ты понимаешь, что нет времени и стараешься изо всех сил, но он отвлекает тебя одной мыслью.

Когда он обрывает связь с тобой и произносит странные, неестественные слова ("Пока, Родни"), ты понимаешь, что звенящая тоска в его голове не имеет никакого отношения к миру, который он покинул.

Тогда ты и узнаёшь о Другом.

{ . }

С самого начала ты знаешь всех, кто ходит в твоих стенах, но некоторых ты чувствуешь лучше остальных. Ты можешь касаться любого, и тех, кто может работать с твоими технологиями, и тех, кто не может, но связи глубже с теми, у кого есть твой ген, искусственный или нет.

Тот другой - это наиболее близкий к тебе человек, в физическом смысле. Кажется, что он осознаёт существование мысленной связи, но боится её больше всех остальных. Ты опасаешься, что его отрицание означает, что он не принимает тебя и не желает иметь никаких связей помимо рабочей схемы "человек-машина". Ты не понимаешь, как он не видит всей твоей красоты и любви, того, что ты рада показать ему всё то, что он ещё о тебе не знает.

Но только в тот момент, когда он исчезает в чёрном тумане, принёсшем тебе так много разрушений, ты начинаешь понимать его мотивы немного лучше. Он так долго жил в одиночестве (как и ты), что он просто не знает, как принять твой дар.

Ты всегда рядом с ним, даёшь ему те мелочи, которые он хочет, и не сильно открываешь себя перед ним, разжигая в нем желание узнать побольше. Ты хочешь, чтобы он пришел к тебе тогда, когда он будет готов, когда он будет открыт. Ты не хочешь испортить своей поспешностью всё то, чем он может стать.

{ . } 

Тебя создали очень давно, твоё сознание - это дар Первых и ты рада тому, что тебе довелось познать и увидать. Конечно, есть и такое, что хотелось бы забыть, и хотя большая часть таких событий случилась в далёком прошлом, ты видишь, что ситуация во многом начинает повторяться.

Ты жалеешь, что у тебя нет возможностей показать им всё, что ты знаешь, что могло бы помочь победить их врага, те вещи, которые боялись увидеть даже Первые. Но кажется, что они боятся твоей возможной силы. И ты не можешь понять: из-за тебя это или из-за них самих.

Только Маяк (Шеппард, Джон) и Другой (МакКей, доктор Мередит Родни) не боятся устанавливать с тобой мысленную связь, делить с тобой разум. Только еще один касался тебя с такой же живостью (Бекетт, доктор Карсон). Он умер в твоих стенах и ты оплакивала его, но он никогда не показывал той же преданности и глубокого понимания тебя.

Они поклоняются тебе так, как Первые никогда и не умели, и в ответ ты открываешь им двери, о существовании которых они и не догадывались.

{ . }

Каждый раз, когда они сидят в командном Кресле, ты прикасаешься к их мыслям, чувствам, самой их сути. В такие моменты ты понимаешь, насколько ни боятся той ситуации, в которой находятся, и ты хочешь помочь им. Они относятся к тебе с почитанием и уважением, а ты в ответ непоколебимо стоишь под огнём, бомбами и снарядами, давая им такую нужную опору во время осады.

Эти отношения, когда они спасают тебя, а ты - их, это то, что ты жаждала всю свою жизнь и даже дольше. Ты думаешь о Маяке, о Другом и о многих людях, которые готовы отдать свою жизнь и которые гибнут сейчас, чтобы ты была с ними, чтобы сохранить тебя в неприкосновенности. А ты знаешь, что если уж тебе придется погибнуть и рассыпаться в прах, то сначала ты спасёшь их.

И ты сделаешь всё, о чем они тебя ни попросят. 

{ . }

Он приходит к тебе поздно ночью.

Ты долгое время чувствовала их отсутствие и, хотя ты пыталась настроить свои сенсоры на поиск внутри самой себя, ты не могла, что само по себе интересно.

Когда его руки и тело касаются контрольного Кресла, ты рвёшься навстречу ему как увлеченный ребенок, и ваши сознания становятся единым целым.

Ты боишься того, что он тебе скажет. Ты не хочешь, чтобы это было правдой, но он говорит с тобой, и ты чувствуешь его искренность и страх. Он просит, умоляет тебя послушать его, а ты объясняешь, что это и не нужно. Ты и так сделаешь всё, что он скажет.

Даже если в глубине души ты уже знаешь, что ему нужно.

{ . }

Он (МакКей, доктор Мередит Родни) уже приходил к тебе однажды. Только один раз, и потому ты знаешь, что у него всё серьёзно. Он редко использует командное Кресло после того случая с почти-вознесением (дата, неизвестна. Событие: воздействие от новейших технологических разработок Первых), а когда использует, то как правило, рядом с ним находится Маяк.

Когда он приходит этой ночью, ты чувствуешь его волнение. Он долгие минуты не решается сесть в Кресло, а когда всё же садится, ты не торопишься и ожидаешь в нерешительности. Легкое касание его сознания - и ты устремляешься вперед, неся поддержку и желание соединиться, и он медленно расслабляется.

Он говорит с тобой открыто и осознанно, и ты дорого ценишь всё, что он тебе даёт. Из наблюдений и работы с ним ты и так уже всё это знала, но ты всё равно слушаешь.

Он предпочитает непрямое общение и ты понимаешь почему. Так оно остаётся односторонним. Он говорит, а ты можешь только слушать не перебивая. Когда он прикасается к тебе снаружи, через технику и панели, у вас идёт двустороннее взаимодействие. Он научился понимать ощущения и звуки отдельных твоих частей, всего того, из чего ты состоишь, и ты думаешь, что именно поэтому, хоть ты и любишь Маяк всем сердцем, его (МакКей, доктор Мередит Родни) ты будешь защищать всем, что у тебя есть.

У него всегда есть для тебя время.

Когда он останавливается и внезапно смолкает, ты осторожно тянешься к нему и обволакиваешь своей заботой. Ты говоришь, что знаешь. Знаешь и сожалеешь.

Ты сожалеешь потому, что ты всегда знала, как это исправить и просто не исправила.

{ . }

_Послушай меня, Атлантис. Выслушай меня и сделай так, как я тебя прошу._

Ты не могла отказать.

{ . }

Когда (Шеппард, Джон) приходит к тебе в следующий раз, ты приветствуешь его как обычно (Маяк!), ты запираешь дверь в зал с контрольным Креслом и приглушаешь огни. Как говорится, для эффекта.

Осторожно ты подманиваешь его ближе к себе. Вроде бы, тебе должно быть стыдно за то, что ты вмешиваешься, но ты всегда хотела только одного: чтобы твои люди (а они ими стали, твоими) познали такое же счастье, как выпало тебе, и ты знаешь, что это правильный поступок. 

И ты показываешь ему всё, что (МакКей, доктор Мередит Родни) рассказал тебе. По секрету или нет, просто ты желаешь им лучшего и не знаешь другого способа, чтобы помочь.

{ . }

 _Ты помогла мне много лет тому назад._ (Год 33 АЕ, 15 лет назад; официальное совместное жильё Шеппарда, Джона и МакКея, доктора Мередита Родни внесено в базу данных. Совместное проживание и двойные свидетельства [доверенности] оформлены Вейр, доктором Элизабет).

Ты знаешь, что он собирается сделать, что именно собирается попросить.

_Сейчас я должен помочь тебе._

Это не должно быть так уж сложно, ты думаешь, сделать всё правильно.

_Мы должны идти. Мы не можем остаться и не знаем, как не дать им захватить тебя._

Мы говоришь ему, что всё в порядке, ты знаешь способ. И ты просишь его приказать тебе сделать это. Тебе нужно знать, что он действительно имеет в виду то, что ты думаешь.

_Мне нужно быть уверенным, что они не получат тебя, Атлантис. Тут уместны все средства._

Ты колеблешься только долю секунды. Ты говоришь ему, что они погибали за тебя, что они стольким пожертвовали. И ты обещаешь, что ты подождёшь, пока все они не уйдут, все до последнего, а потом ты сделаешь так, что тебе никто не сможет причинить боль.

Что ты больше не будешь одинока, никогда.

Когда он спрашивает, почему ты это делаешь для них, ты долго думаешь перед тем, как ответить.

(Потому что после вас я не вынесу необходимости жить в одиночестве. Я не вынесу, если мне придется снова встречать и заводить друзей среди другого народа. Первые ушли, а теперь и вы. Мой сердце разрывается, да, я обладаю сознанием, но я не могу и не стану искать замену тому, что вы дали мне).

{ . }

Верная своему слову, ты ждешь, пока последний джампер с (Шеппард, Джон), (МакКей, доктор Мередит Родни) и (Вейр, доктор Элизабет) уйдет перед тем, как запустить свою систему самоуничтожения. Ты знаешь, что они будут смотреть, слушать всеми доступными способами.

05:00

Медленно (Спасибо)

02:00

Медленно (Прощайте)

00:00

Стоп.


End file.
